In the case of my death
by Nikky's girl
Summary: Six months after Nick's narrow escape from death Sara finds a letter addressed to her


In the case of my death 

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own CSI or have anything to do with the characters, except put them in my fiction sometimes for others to enjoy. Jerry owns them (lucky guy!)

Rating: T

Characters: Snickers of course!  
Spoilers: none

Complete

SnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickersSnickers

It had almost been six months after Nick got kidnapped and he was slowly turning back to him normal self, the team back together and everyone happy except for Ecklie, who always had something to pick on about the grave yard shift.

Slamming her locker shut, Sara Sidle shrugged her beige jacket on, watching the retreating back of her best friend, watching as he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders

Grabbing her purse she surveyed the room, glancing at the filthy walls and noticed Nick's locker open slightly, something jamming it so it wouldn't close properly.

_He mustn't have shut it properly, _Sara thought, glancing at his form go round to the entrance.

Walking over, her sensible flat shoes making soft noises on the lino, she pulled the door open to look at what was blocking it from shutting and a white envelope fell out and twirled to the floor.

Glancing at it she read the writing neatly written in brown ink.

**In the case of my death, please give this to **

**SARA SIDLE**

_Me? Why on earth would Nick write me a letter in case of his death? _Sara had thousands of questions going through her head and as if on auto-pilot she bent down, picked it up, pulled the sheet of white paper out from the open envelope and began to read the brown ink.

**_My dear Sar,_**

_**Thousands of questions must be going through your head right now. Why would I write a letter to you? **_

_**Ever since I met you, you were the ray of sunshine in my life; you saved me from getting drowned in life's waters, my tower of support and strength that only my Sara could possess.**_

_**We know nearly all our darkest secrets, the day I found out what happened to you when you were little, but there's one I never told you, I never got round to it my darling Sara. **_

_**When I was little I was molested by a last minute baby-sitter, I never have told any one except for Catherine when we worked on a case involving a boy who died.**_

Sara by this point, had tears streaming down her eyes, and was leaning heavily against his locker.

_Oh Nicky, I love you so much….._

**_I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and where ever the four winds blow I will always be with you in spirit. Give all the team my thanks for their kindness and comfort in the last six years. Bye my sweet, and remember, I'm always with you, always. When ever your down, remember I love you_**

_**Loving you forever my dearest darling Sara**_

**_Your, forever, Tricky Nicky _**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Sara sat there and cried softly, not noticing that someone had come in and was standing there, staring at the note in her shaking hand.

Nick Stokes took in the sight before him, shocked beyond belief at seeing Sara so upset, and sad, very sad as he saw the note. He'd forgotten his car keys which hung in his locker.

Sara rubbed her eyes viciously with the back of her hand and tried to stem the tears and sobs from falling. She looked up sniffing, seeing Nick there for the first time, gulped and scrambled up, throwing her arms around Nick and rained kisses over his face.

'Sar', Nick whispered into her hair, stroking her back softly, 'You weren't meant to see that letter!' he said sadly.

'I would have seen it if you died wouldn't I, oh Nicky, I love you so much' Sara sobbed into his blue shirt that smelt of what she called 'just Nick', a combination of cologne, washing powder and his unique male scent that sent her mind into overdrive.

Pulling her back slightly Nick looked stunned.

_Did Sara Sidle just say she loved me?_

'I love you, you silly man, I love you with all my heart!' Sara grinned, watching Nicks brown eyes twinkle and his special grin she'd not seen in ages appear on his face.

Sara was fascinating, watching that grin, his eyes crinkled up and his cute Texan grin was sure to woo any girl and gave her tingly feelings all over.

'I love you too' Nick softly replied and tenderly brought his lips to meet hers in a sweet kiss that sealed their love for each other forever.

And no four winds were about to take them away from each other

The End

A/N : I hope you like it, I thought this up at like 1 o'clock this morning! I know a lot of you are waiting for my other fiction pieces to be updated and I've probably lost a lot of readers but I need time and inspiration to write so bare with me lol, I'm determined to update them both by the end of this month! Thanks, and reviews make me very very happy lol

Love it? Hate it? Say anything you like, even crisis it if you want


End file.
